


Halt mich

by nir77tak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nir77tak/pseuds/nir77tak
Summary: Davids OP steht an und er braucht ein bisschen Halt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leider reicht mein englisch nicht mehr aus, um eine komplette Geschichte zu schreiben. Wer sie übersetzen mag/ kann, darf sich gern bei mir melden. :) Diese Geschichte habe ich schon auf tumblr gepostet, es folgt später mehr.  
Danke fürs Lesen  
LG Katrin

„Kannst du bitte vorbei kommen?“

„Er hat gesagt, er will allein sein, was ist denn los?“  
„Komm einfach vorbei, ok?“

Matteo machte sich sofort und ohne Umschweife auf den Weg. Lauras Nachricht klang dringend und was auch immer mit David war, er wollte bei ihm sein. Das wollte er eigentlich sowieso IMMER, aber wenn es David nicht gut ging eben erst recht und besonders.

Wie oft hatte in den letzten Wochen David als Kuschelkissen hergehalten, wenn Matteo die Welt da draußen zu hell, zu laut und zu schnell gewesen war. Das passierte weitaus weniger heftig als in der Zeit vor David – und ja, es gab definitiv die Zeitrechnung vor David/ mit David.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will allein sein“, rief David wütend, als Matteo den Kopf durch die Tür streckte.

„Laura hat mich gerufen“, wisperte Matteo und trat ins Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf seinen Freund zu, dessen ganze Körperhaltung ABWEHR rief, beinahe so wie damals im Schwimmbad.

Und trotzdem sah Matteo mehr, weil er David nur schon viel besser einschätzen konnte, zumindest genug, um in dessen Augen die Stürme, die in dessen Innerem tobten, zu sehen … und noch mehr … unter all der Abwehr rief David nach ihm, rief stumm und doch so laut nach Nähe, dass Matteo ihn ohne Umschweife in seine Arme zog.

Tatsächlich versteifte David sich nur eine Sekunde, bevor er sich gegen Matteo fallen ließ, wie es sonst eher Matteos Art war.

Matteo hielt ihn fest und versuchte langsam und ruhig zu atmen, um David ebenfalls zu beruhigen.

Tatsächlich hob dieser nach einiger Zeit den Kopf und versuchte kurz Matteos fragendem Blick stand zu halten, bevor er den Blick senkte.

„Soll ich die Jungs rufen? Müssen wir jemanden in den Arsch treten?“ fragte Matteo sanft.

David schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und hielt Matteo einen Brief entgegen.

Matteo nahm diesen und las aufmerksam.

„Du hast einen OP Termin?“, fragte er dann.

David nickte schwach.

„Das ist doch … cool, oder? Dann hat sich das Sammeln der Dokumente und die Rennerei zu den Ärzten und Psychologen doch ausgezahlt.“

David schluckte schwer und nickte erneut sein typisches, vorsichtiges Nicken – kurz und abgehackt. Dann atmete er stockend beinahe wellenartig, wie er es tat, wenn er extrem aufgeregt war.

„Ich habe Angst“, flüsterte er und drückte sein Gesicht erneut an Matteos Schulter.

Dieser schwieg und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich wünsch mir das so viele Jahre und jetzt mach ich mir vor Angst in die Hose“

Matteo schluckte schwer und hielt seinen Freund so fest er konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, wisperte er nach einer Weile. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste irgendwas Megaschlaues, aber ich weiß nicht … du hättest dir echt einen sprechbegabteren Freund suchen sollen …“

David hob den Kopf und legte beide Hände an Matteos Gesicht.

„Spinnst du?“, rief er.

„Einer der Gründe, wieso ich dich so liebe, ist, dass du nicht den ersten Scheiß raushaust, der dir durch den Kopf gehst“, fuhr er ruhiger fort, „dass du Dinge, die du sagst, so lange in deinem Kopf hin und her schiebst und durchdenkst, dass das, was rauskommt, einfach nur knapp und richtig gut ist!“

„Manchmal kommt dann aber auch einfach gar nichts“, flüsterte Matteo unglücklich und löste sich von David, um nervös auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage ‚dann mach es halt nicht‘, dann ist das scheiße, weil wir beide wissen, dass das nicht die Lösung ist – für mich wäre es OK, und das sollst du wissen, aber es geht nicht um MICH, es geht darum, dass DU dich nicht wohl fühlst, aber du sollst dich wohl fühlen, ich will so sehr, dass du dich richtig und rundum wohl fühlst … immer … aber wenn ich nun sage ‚du wolltest das doch schon so lange, du MUSST das machen‘, dann ist das genau so bescheuert, denn natürlich musst du schon mal gar nix, und es ist eine Operation und natürlich hast du Angst, wer macht das schon freiwillig, locker, mal eben …“

Matteo atmete laut aus und drehte sich zurück zu David.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will, glaub ich, also, was ich WIRKLICH sagen will, ist, dass ich da bin … naja, das sag ich ja eigentlich immer, nicht so innovativ, aber ich meine es WIRKLICH … ich bin da, David, was auch immer du entscheidet, ich bin dabei.“

Er blieb mit hängenden Schultern vor David stehen – sichtlich erschöpft von diesem Monolog und so unglaublich unsicher, dass David nicht anders konnte, als ihn erneut fest in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Du bist verdammt unglaublich, weißt du das?“, flüsterte er.


	2. die OP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo ist an Davids Seite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ähm, ja ... den Teil gibt es auch schon bei tumblr ... aber hier nochmal zusammen.  
LG Katrin

„Ich verspreche dir, das erste, was du siehst, bevor du einschläfst und wenn du wieder aufwachst, wird mein Gesicht sein.“  
Matteo zog schielend eine Fratze, um seiner Aussage den Kitsch zu nehmen und hatte Erfolg, denn David, der schon im Patientenhemd in seinem Krankenhausbett für die nächsten Tage lag, lachte auf.  
„Du wirst das nicht ganz einhalten können, das ist dir klar? Aber danke, dass du hier bist!“  
David drückte Matteos Hand und atmete tief ein, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte aufmunternd, als sie das Zimmer betrat.  
„Bereit, Herr Scheibner?“  
David nickte zögerlich.  
Matteo drückte David einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.  
„Bis gleich“ wisperte er, als die Schwester seinen Freund aus dem Zimmer schob.

==

Wie lange dauerte das den noch?  
Matteo wollte wirklich geduldig sein und ruhig und entspannt. Die Ärzte hier waren schließlich Profis, David hatte sich bewusst für diese Klinik entschieden.  
Trotzdem verging die Wartezeit so unglaublich langsam und Matteo spürte, wie seine Unruhe zu Panik wuchs, die ihm den Atem nah.  
DA ... die Tür öffnete sich und ein Pfleger schob das Bett, in dem David lag, herein.  
Matteo sprang auf und lief zum Bett.  
„Er war kurz wach und hat nach dir gefragt“, sagte der Pfleger freundlich.  
Matteo zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und griff nach Davids Hand.  
„Er wird wahrscheinlich noch ne Weile schlafen, mach dir keine Sorgen, ok? Es ist alles gut verlaufen. Wenn er wach wird, wird er Durst haben – guck, dass er nicht zu schnell zu viel trinkt, soll ja drin bleiben, hm“  
Matteo nickte und legte seinen Kopf dicht neben David auf das Bett.  
Mit einem Lächeln zog der Pfleger sich zurück.  
Matteo strich unablässig mit dem Daumen über Davids Handrücken und schaute auf den sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb seines Freundes.  
Davids Atemzüge waren tief und ruhig und Matteo merkte, wie auch er wieder entspannter atmen konnte.  
Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde, bis David zum ersten mal die Augen aufschlug.  
„Naaaa“, wisperte Matteo und küsste David auf die Stirn.  
David kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte.  
„Ich bin hier, wie versprochen“, flüsterte Matteo und zog schielend eine Fratze.  
Davids Mundwinkel hoben sich angestrengt.  
„Durst“, krächzte er.  
Matteo nickte und griff nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch, öffnete sie und hielt sie David hin.  
„Du sollst vorsichtig trinken“, warnte er.  
„Weiß ich“, brummte David und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
Nachdem er Matteo die Flasche gereicht hatte, tastete er vorsichtig über seinen Brustkorb.   
„Es ist alles gut verlaufen, hat der Pfleger, der dich gebracht hat, gesagt.“  
David nickte vorsichtig und lächelte erleichtert.  
„Ich muss nicht fragen, wie du dich fühlst, hm?“, wisperte Matteo einige Zeit später und drückte Davids Hand.  
David schaute ihn mit glitzernden Augen an.  
„Besser noch als ich es erwartet habe“  
Er hob den Blick zu dem Tropf, an dem er hing.  
„Kann aber auch an den Drogen hier liegen“, sagte er dann schmunzelnd.  
Matteo lachte und stupste David vor die Nasenspitze.

==

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis David nach Hause durfte.  
Kaum, dass sie in der Küche mit Laura zusammen saßen, schellte es auch schon.  
„Erwartest du jemanden?“, fragte Laura, als Matteo die Tür öffnete.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber Matteo hat den Jungs geschrieben, dass wir auf dem Weg sind … vielleicht …“  
Tatsächlich standen kurz darauf Carlos, Jonas und Abdi in der Tür.  
Mit lautem „Heeeey“ schlugen sie mit David ein.  
„Ich hab Eis mitgebracht“, verkündete Jonas und stellte zwei große Packungen auf den Tisch, „zum Kühlen, du weißt schon … innerlich …“  
Laura lächelte und holte Löffel und Schälchen.  
Während alle genüsslich Eis löffelten, grifft Carlos unter den Tisch und holte eine Tüte hervor.  
„Abdi und ich haben auch was mitgebracht“, sagte er und reichte die Tüte an David.  
David schaute verlegen auf.  
„Das war aber echt nicht nötig, ich hab doch gar nicht Geburtstag.“  
„Irgendwie schon, oder?“, antwortete Abdi mit einem Lächeln.  
David biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute in die Tüte.  
Mit einem Strahlen zog er ein schwarzes T-Shirt heraus.   
„Abdi wollte dunkelrot, aber ich dachte, schwarz ist eher deins“, erklärte Carlos.  
„Wobei du echt ma mehr rot tragen solltest, Habibi“, ergänzte Abdi.  
David hielt das T-Shirt in die Höhe und atmete zittrig ein, als er sah, dass es ziemlich eng geschnitten war.  
Mit einen leisen „danke“ umarmte er Carlos.  
„Jetzt hast du ihn zum Heulen gebracht“, knurrte Matteo ungehalten und klapste Carlos vor den Hinterkopf.  
Abdi wackelte nur mit den Augenbrauen und ließ sich ebenfalls von David umarmen.  
„Ich hol dir das rote vielleicht doch noch, dann kannst du den Schlabberkram deinem Schatz überlassen“, beschloss Abdi.  
Er löste sich vorsichtig von David, der sich verlegen über die Augen wischte.  
„Gehörst doch bald zum Club“, erklärte Carlos und er und Abdi zuckten synchron mit ihren Brustmuskeln.  
„Wieso hab ich eigentlich grad das Gefühl gemobbt zu werden“, brummte Matteo.  
„Weil es so ist, kleiner Mozzarella, weil es so ist“, sagte Abdi breit grinsend und schlug mit Carlos ein.  
David legte einen Arm um Matteo und lächelte ihn an.  
„Die zwei haben keine Ahnung“, wisperte er ihm ins Ohr, „du bist gut, so wie du bist“  
„Das trifft sich gut“, antwortete Matteo mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, „ich find dich nämlich auch gar nicht so scheiße.“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hold me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111092) by [Reichenbachstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag)


End file.
